The Dark Fallen
by kfcrowe
Summary: Tyler Swift, AKA MunchingBrotato didn't want to fall. He was perfectly content with his four guarded children, lauching and flying around all day like a guardian angel should. But then he fell. It was out of control; not fair. So what did Tyler do? Help the two dolts who lost their ability to fly, of course. (Sequel to The Purple Sorcerer) (T for language)
1. Chapter 1 - A New Life

**Child, tuck yourself in bed,**  
**Let me tell a story,**  
**Of distorted gods, scaled beasts,**  
**And a boy born for glory.**

**Lost from the worlds came he,**  
**Treachery gave close chase,**  
**He raised his sword and flew away,**  
**For he feared not the race.**

**Two lost beasts to save,**  
**A mad god to contend,**  
**The journey would transform him,**  
**His companions to defend.**

**The path home tragic and faint.**  
**Beware the fight,_ Child of Night_.**

**_{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}_**

"What do you mean we're falling?!" Brotato asked, spreading his arms and flawless white wings as if to protect his younger brother from the inevitable.

"Tyler Swift has been found guilty by the court of unnecessarily leaving a child to die. Brandon Swift has been found guilty by the court of assistance in sin," Archangel Michael announced.

Tyler looked over his shoulder at his brother, Bashur. He was wearing his green and dark green striped hoodie, blue and purple spotted button up shirt, and white cargo pants. Brandon's wings were folded behind his back as he held his own was an angel built for speed, short and thin. He looked about fifteen, but Tyler knew he was well over two hundred.

Tyler himself looked 18, but was 382. Tyler wore a gray and red plaid, short sleeved jacket, white undershirt, and jeans. Brotato was an angel built for strength and stamina, with large wings and broad shoulders. Tyler turned back to the thirteen archangels in front of him.

"Liars! Bash is innocent!"

"He was caught red handed assisting an unknown angel attempt to kill a minor god," Michael said.

"**LIAR**-"

"He's right," Bash interrupted quietly. Tyler looked back at his brother, utterly shocked. His brother... had sinned?

"Oh lord, we ask of you to banish these who have sinned to walk Petrichor until they have redeemed themselves!" Michael started. Tyler shook his head and glanced at the floor. He knew that once Michael finished his speech, it would disappear under them, sending them falling to Petrichor, but he knew nothing past that.

"Bash, we won't be returning to the Aether for a long while," Brotato muttered.

Brandon frowned sadly and looked up. "Is this my fault? Are we falling because of me?"

"No! This is my fault, I was the one who directly sinned, I must have influenced you some how-"

"I chose to help him on my own accord," Brandon said.

"Then I apologize for misreading the situation," Tyler said.

"Forgiven." A lelvet red and cool blue mist swirled around the floor before Michael continued.

"These two have betrayed us and sinned in an unholy way. They must be punished until they can purify themselves again! O' lord, hear my words!"

Tyler slowly took Brandon's hand and turned to face the archangels. "Don't let go of me, Brandon," Tyler whispered. Bash nodded vigorously, knowing how serious it must be if he used his real name. With his free hand he slowly raised it to eye level, and flipped the 13 archangels off.

"From this day on, you are now FALLEN!" Michael yelled in fury.

The mist burned through the floor, sending Bash and Brotato free falling down to Petrichor. Brotato used his free hand to wrap around his little brother's shoulder. The mist caught up with the and reached to their wings.

Upon contact, the feathers were stained with an inky black color. It filled the brothers with an intense burning feeling, causing the younger to cry out in agony. Brotato gritted his teeth and pulled his brother closer.

"I feel betrayed!" Bash shouted over the wind.

"This is not the time for a fucking therapy session!" Tyler responded.

As they fell in pain and wind, Tyler looked across the landscape. It was the break of dawn, casting a golden light across the land. To the northeast, a mountain range lay with a small town at the foothills.

To the southwest, an autumn colored tree grove with a single mountain in the middle with a castle on top stood. Yes, Tyler knew where they were. Between the Trojhelm mountains and Honeywood Forest. The ground approached, but it became clear that they would land in the Crystalbank River. That was even more of a problem, as angels can't swim easily, or in most cases at all.

When they landed, they made a large splash, and sank a good three meters below the surface. Brotato kicked furiously towards the riverbed, trying to surface. Bashur swam upwards too, but failed to get far. Tyler grabbed him too, dragging both of them to the shore. Bashur was limp when Tyler tried to shake him, so Brotato dragged him inland and shook him harder. "Bash! Brandon! Please don't leave me! You're all I have left," Tyler pleaded. His brother sputtered and inhaled deeply. "My god Bash, you scared the hell out of me," Brotato said.

The sky turned pink as the sun rose, and Tyler and Bash tried to recooperate. Their wings were dysfunctional, unable to do more than glide for the time being. A small city lay in the distance, known to Tyler as Genarus. "Over there is the city Genarus, in the distance. If we jump and glide all the way there, we can get an apartment, buy some glasses for our eyes, maybe buy some healing potions."

"How will we get human currency?" Bash asked.

"Spawn it," Tyler said, hopping six feet in the air and gliding towards the city. Bash hurried to catch up.

"You mean use fake money?" the younger asked.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have to worry about money when we just got cursed," the elder pointed out.

After about two hours, they arrived at the city. Tyler folded his wings under his red and silver plaid jacket, but it stayed above his white undershirt. Bash folded his black wings under his green hoodie like he often did. Angel (and apparently now fallen) wings morph through clothing so long as it goes entirely through. Once a wing is out, it has to be fully exposed before it can be morphed back under the clothes. However, wings are not meant to be hidden for hours, and send painful cramps and pangs to the angel/fallen if they are. When humans look at exposed angel's wings, they appeared as a tattoo unless the angel wished to reveal themselves. Bash cautiously took Brotato's hand. Tyler looked back in surprise, but smiled and squeezed it assuringly. They walked into a clothing shop and found the glasses section.

"Ooh! Brother can I have these?" Bash asked, holding up a pair of 3-D glasses, the kind that had one blue eye and one red eye. Bash's eyes were an unnatural emerald, changing from darker evergreen on the outside to a light lime near the pupil.

"Of course. I'm going to get these and enchant them so it makes my eyes look normal," Tyler said, showing him a pair of square glasses with gray rims.

They walked to the cashier and set the glasses on the counter. She typed some things into her computer and looked at Tyler. As their eyes met, she gasped and took a step back. His eyes were golden. "How much do I owe you?" Tyler asked kindly, spawning a wad of cash below the counter.

"Sir are your eyes okay?"

"Oh, yes I have contacts in. My brother has them too, we are cosplaying as video game characters," Tyler swiftly lied. The woman sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"It's only twenty, they were on clearance," she said. Tyler selected a twenty bill and a single bill and handed it to her.

"Keep the change," he said, pulling Bash behind him. When they left the building, Tyler stepped into an alley and cast a spell on the glasses with his angel magic. They shimmered for a moment, then settled. Tyler's angel magic specialty was enchanting, of course.

When he put them on, his eyes looked brown. "There. That's better. Let's find an apartment building," Tyler said.

After a few minutes, they found said building, called "Sky Lofts". Inside, a man was sitting at the desk. "Sir, can I buy your penthouse?" Tyler asked.

"Boy, it is 6000 dollars per month. Can you afford that?" Tyler spawned in a credit card and a lot of money just in case. He first put the money on the table.

"Can I pay for the first year in advance?" Brotato asked.

"O- of course sir! Here are the two sets of keys to the suite. I'm sure you can find it, it's on the 14th floor."

Inside the suite, it was fully furnished with three bedrooms, a living room, mini bar, a kitchen, and a bathroom. "This is great," Bash exclaimed, running into the smaller bedroom.

"That's not all. We have a skylight and a balcony. Meaning, once we heal our wings enough, we have our own personal harbor," Tyler said, looking at the six foot by ten foot window in the ceiling.

"Tyler, how did you sin?" Bash asked. Tyler sighed and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. They sat down facing each other.

"You know Janet? My alternate personality?" Bash nodded. "I was with one of my kids last week, Charlie Walsh. I was playing with him down in a corn field near his cabin, and he fell into a deep pond made there for the cattle. A few swamp drakes were in there, and they ate him. I was going to help him, but Janet took control and flew away."

"I should explain what happened with me. I was with- an... angel. He said that he would kill you if I didn't help him try to kill Xlson."

"Wait, the god, Leonard Xlson, the life web developer? And which angel?"

"Yes, Leonard. And... I don't think you want to know," Bash admitted.

"I do. Trust me," Brotato pleaded.

"It was Preston, TNBRFrags," Bash said. "Preston threatened to kill you if I didn't distract Xlson's guards." Tyler was shocked that his old friend and trusted guardian of Bash would go so far because of their destroyed friendship over such a stupid idea. "Are you disappointed in me?" Bash asked quietly.

"What? No, never. I was just surprised," Brotato assured, hugging Bash. "This is our new life. We can have a clean start now."

"A clean start," Bash echoed with a soft smile.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Thoughts? What do you think? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! I KNOW THERE WAS HYPE, SO HERE YA GO! You'll have to thank my friends, SandstormMaddy and NerdcraftMC for this, they convinced me to upload this. Yep, all Mojang employees are gods in this. Whoever guesses where I got most of that poem from, you get cookie points. It's from my favorite game ever. That's it, so all I have to say is BAIIII!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Healed

Tyler didn't know where an alchemist's shop could be. He also didn't want to walk around the city until he found one. So, Janet took it upon herself to take control of the situation. Tyler felt Janet tugging at his consciousness. "Calm down, let me get into an alley first," he muttered.

He slipped between two brick buildings and stood in the dark. His features shifted, and his clothes morphed too. Within seconds, he turned from a country boy to a weary old woman. Janet wore a pink nightgown and had white hair in a bun with yellow eyes. The glasses had morphed away with Tyler's appearance, leaving his golden eyes unchecked.

Janet walked out of the alley and mentally scanned across the city until she came upon a shop with an unnatural amount of magic. There wasn't enough to be a sorcerer, witch, or wizard shop, but enough to stand out.

She briskly walked there before stopping in the alleyway next to it. "You're welcome, sweet cheeks," she said gruffly before giving Tyler back control over his body.

"Don't know what I would do without you," Tyler responded. He walked into the shop and found the shopkeeper towards the right of his shop, making a potion on a brewing stand. "I need strong healing potions," Brotato said loudly.

The man looked up, showing an iron mask and dirty brown hair. He had blue eyes, and red and gray clothing, his back covered with an extravagant red cape. "I don't think you can afford those. Go away," the guy said before turning back to his potions.

Tyler sighed before taking his enchanted glasses off and taking out his black wings. "I said, I need healing potions," he repeated.

The man looked up again, but this time took off his mask. "A fallen? Okay, but you have to pay me in gilder. Angel's currency," he said.

"I know what gilder is," Brotato snapped, reaching into his pocket, which held about a hundred gilder slips.

"You must be recently fallen, if you need potions for your wings. Might I ask why?"

"No," Tyler answered. He wasn't willing to tell his story to someone he just met.

"Okay there, grumpy. How many potions do you need?"

"Four," Brotato said.

"You do know you only need one for each wing, right?" The guy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My brother fell too. How much is it?"

"Ten gilders, I'll give you a discount. My name's Mat, but I prefer NoochM," Mat said.

"Tyler, or Brotato," Tyler said, handing the currency over. They snook hands and smiled. The bell rang again, and Tyler swiftly hid his wings again and put his glasses on.

"Whoa Nooch, you actually got a customer. And one that pays in gilder? Must be a fallen," a new guy said.

He was a brunette in a blue hoodie and black jeans, but his eyes were blue. "Shut up Rob! This is Tyler. Tyler, this is my buddy, Woofless," Nooch said.

"Wait, so you're Nooch and Woof? That's cool I guess. So you both own this shop?"

"A shop for all the supernatural. Hey, here's my phone number," Nooch said, handing him a paper with some numbers on it.

"I don't have a phone yet," Tyler admitted.

"How long have you been on Petrichor without a phone?" Rob asked like it was crazy not to have one.

"I just fell earlier today," Brotato explained.

"Oh, okay then. Here's mine. We should hang out on Saturday," Rob said, writing his number not he back of Mat's paper.

Tyler frowned, "When's Saturday?"

"Three days from now. It's Wednesday right now," Nooch said.

"Now get out of our shop, to much magic is floating around you. Monsters will be attracted to it," Woofless said, pointing to the door.

"Wait, how can you guys trace magic?" Tyler asked as he walked to the door with the four potions strapped under his belt.

"My suit can detect magic levels, and Woofless is part dog," Matt explained.

"It doesn't show physically, but I have a sixth sense. It's stupid," Rob said angrily.

"I think it's fine," Tyler said, stepping out.

He followed what he remembered from Janet taking control and found the apartments. Upon reaching the suite, he was tackled to the floor. "What happened? Did you get hurt? Did angels find you? Are you okay?" Bash asked.

"I'm fine," Brotato said, lifting his brother off of him before locking the door. Tyler handed two of the splash potions to hid brother and took the other two in his hands. "On three, we smash them on our wings," Tyler said, pulling his wings over his shoulders in front of his chest. Bash followed the lead.

"One," Tyler counted.

"Two," Bash followed.

"Three," they said at the same time, swinging the potions into their wings.

For a split second, the glass dug into their wings before it disappeared and the potion soaked them, hardening the frail bones. The dull weight of the feathers dissapeard and they began to shine in the light of the room.

"He ha! They're fixed! Dude, it actually worked!" Bash exclaimed.

Tyler stroked his wings down once, and he was lifted a good three feet in the air. Bash laughed and fluttered wind into his brother. Tyler rolled back and fluttered his own wings, making an all out air war. Soon Bash grew tired and lost the air war, being pushed a few feet back. "Ugh, I'm tired," he complained. Brotato smiled and picked up his little brother, placing him in the smaller bedroom.

Tyler hopped out the sun roof and flew over the city towards where some of his old kids lived. Near the Kurama Middle School, two blocks to the east, was the two story yellow brick house, belonging to the Halen family. Outside, sitting on the swing hung from the oak tree, 14 year old Marigold sat. Her little sister, 12 year old Bluebell sat on the lawn chair nearby. Marigold looked up and saw Tyler standing in the street. "Munchy," she exclaimed, running up and embracing him.

"Hi there Goldie, Bell. Where are mom and dad?" Tyler asked.

"Off on a business trip again," Bluebell said. Brotato smiled, that meant he could hang out with them inside.

"Wanna go inside?" Tyler asked, and Marigold followed Bluebell into the house.

Tyler came into the house, and sat down at the kitchen table, motioning for them to do so too. "Okay guys, I have something to tell you. I can't be your guardian angel any more," Tyler said.

"What? Why?" Blue wailed.

"I did something called Falling, it means I'm not an angel any more. I still have wings, but they are black now. You might get assigned a new angel now, or they might say that you've grown up enough to not have one. If the second one happens, I can still hang out with you guys. If the first one happens, the new guardian won't want me hanging around. Angels have a myth that Fallen bring bad luck or something," Tyler explained. That was partially true. He just left out that angels are supposed to kill Fallen on sight.

"We would rather have you around," Mari announced, to which Brotato smiled gently.

"Me too kids, me too."


	3. Chapter 3- Saviors

"Why do you need your gilder that much?" Tyler whined, not wanting to travel all the way back. On Friday, Bash had suddenly remembered that he had dropped his wallet when he fell.

"Because it's the last thing I have from the Aether! I promise, we just have to look back at Crystalbank River. Please?" Bashurverse whined. Brotato whined and opened the sky roof.

"Fine. Let's go," Brotato agreed. Bash laughed and soared out of the apartment, excited to travel.

An hour later, the duo landed at the same spot where they fell. Bash looked all over and found the wallet holding the gold plated money. "There now we can go- wait, what's that over there?" Bash asked, and Brotato had to take a better look. Monsters, Netherian mobs, and dragons were fighting other dragons. A figure Tyler recognized as Herobrine was fighting a golden plated dragon, a man in a blue space suit, and a Ender dragon hybrid. Tyler moved closer, hiding behind rocks to stay hidden. Suddenly a white dragon with red spikes bit into Herobrine's shoulder, catching him by surprise. By this time, the monsters and mobs were losing, and crawling back to the nether.

Brotato muttered, "Mjehurić." With a white burst of energy, a bubble formed around Herobrine.

Go on ahead guys, we'll take care of him," the golden dragon shouted. The dragons all ran towards Honeywood, not looking back.

Herobrine cursed and looked back at the dragons. "Falla till Jorden," he screamed at the opposing dragons. Tyler whispered a magic chant in Aetherian and with that, he was teleported away. Now the enemies were gone, but the golden dragon stayed in the air. Suddenly, he turned into his human form and the three started falling to the earth below. The dragon hybrid' swings didn't catch air when he flapped, making them useless.

"Bash, you get the hybrid," Brotato shouted, and took off. The dragon had turned into a brunette with a gray army suit and sunglasses, and was flailing around in the air. Bash flew up and caught the hybrid in a white v-neck and green and black headphones. He first grabbed the dragon under his left arm and the spaceman under his right before searching their minds with psychic angel powers. They were pure, intending on good, so Tyler decided to save them. Tyler spread his wings ten feet before they hit the ground. Even with the slowed fall, his feet crashed a good six inches into the ground with impact. It didn't hurt Brotato a bit. Bash did the same next to him. Brotato harshly dropped the two on the floor and Bash laid down the hybrid.

Grabbing Bash's hand, Tyler started walking away. "Wait! Who are you?" The dragon asked. Tyler stopped and looked back, eyes gleaming and a small smile playing on his face.

The dragon caught a glimpse of his golden eyes before the glasses hid them as brown again. "When you lose your wings, find us in the city of Genarus. I'm sure you'll be able to find the suite at the Sky Loft. Until then, do not mention us to your friends," Tyler said, before turning and running away with his brother by his side.

"What did you mean, when they lose their wings?" Bash asked as they ran.

Tyler began, "Notch, Bash you should learn some dragon language. Herobrine cursed them with losing their wings. In about a week, their wings will be unable to catch air and fly. Then, we'll help them get down in the opposite of the Aether to talk to Herobrine. Since he cast it, he can release it, but it think we'll need the help of our gender swaps for that. You know, Tyrise and Brenda? Or do they go by Sisarrot and Slam? I never keep track, those devils are everywhere. Or would they have risen now that we've fallen?"

"I think so. Events that don't directly connect to the other world end up happening parallel. I wonder if their world has run into a crisis like ours, or if it didn't happen because their main god attacked our world? I'm pretty sure Notch is still in the real aether though. Therefore, since Notch didn't do the exact same thing as Herobrine, their world should be different now," Bash speculated. Tyler nodded and looked back, noticing they were out of sight from the trio. "We can fly now, Brotato," Bash said, taking to the air. Brotato followed suit, shaking the thought out of his head.

Another two hours later, the two got home from shopping, and they now both had the best cell phones available. They even got their old phone numbers from when they were angels, but now their phones weren't the horrible radios that the gods gave them. Tyler sat down on his couch and put in Rob and Matt's numbers in. Seconds later, his phone rang with an unknown number. He answered it with a smile. "Hello?"

"I fell."

The smile quickly dropped from his face. Tyler sat there in silence for a minute processing what he had heard, before snapping back into reality. He had fell. Kyle, kkcomics, Mr. Goodie-two-pink-shoes had fallen. "You fell? How?" He asked.

"Just pick me up," Kyle pleaded.

"Where? Where did you fall?"

"That lake near Genarus," Kyle said.

Tyler pursed his lips, but responded, "Brandon and I got an apartment in Genarus. I'll come and pick you up in five." Brotato began to push open the large skyline.

"Tyler?" The phone asked.

Tyler paused opening the roof window. "What?"

"I'm sorry about our kid. The one who died... Tyler? You there?" But Tyler wasn't listening, for he had ended the call on his phone once he heard 'our kid' and stuffed it into his pocket.

A few minutes later, Tyler landed at the lake, looking around. Suddenly, a mist of magenta braided a few feet into the air on the west side of the lake. Tyler sighed and ran that way. Kyle did like to show off his powers. Once he found the source, he gasped. Kyle was sitting back against a palm tree, his black wings bent at odd angles spread out. Kyle had pink hair, mustache, and clothes, but he insisted that it was magenta. He wore a pink jacket with a gray undershirt though, and it was soaked with water. "I landed in a tree and hit a plane on the way," Kyle said. Brotato pulled out his phone and called Matt. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Tyler. I need a couple more healing potions. My friend fell and hit a plane," Tyler quickly explained.

"Hit a plane? How did- Shit, I'll have Rob take them to you. Were are you?"

"Coralas Lake."

"I take it this friend was an angel?"

"Yeah. Was. His name's Kyle," Brotato said. Matt took the phone away from his mouth and yelled something to Woof.

"... Alright Rob's running there now. Hang on." Tyler nodded and hung up before sticking the phone in his pocket.

"Alright, one of my friends is coming," Brotato said.

"Thanks Brotato. And I'm sorry about-"

"Don't you dare say his name right now," Tyler whispered harshly. Kyle's words died in his throat, and he nodded. Brotato didn't want to bring up Charlie.

A couple minutes later, Woofless ran up holding two pink potions in his hands. Once there, he threw them at Kyle's wings, healing them quickly. "Oh, that feels amazing," Kyle moaned.

"That'll be five gilder," Rob said. Tyler pulled out six and handed them to Rob.

"For speedy service. And thanks, Woof," Brotato said.

"Anything for a friend," the man said before walking back to the store.

"Now, how did you fall," Tyler asked.

"They found out it was my fault that Charlie Walsh, Jenny Craig, and Daniel Zorn died. I didn't get to the monsters fast enough to slay them. I couldn't save them," Kyle choked out.

Brotato knew he should have comforted Kyle. He knew that Kyle was sorry. He knew that he was being selfish. But a large part of him wanted revenge for his kid's death. His kid that he was assigned just to protect had died because Kyle couldn't complete his own job. His job as a monster tamer was simple. To either keep monsters away from kids or to kill the monsters near kids. Kyle couldn't kill those drakes, now Charlie was dead. Whoever they were, Jenny and Daniel were dead. Brotato knew very well that Kyle needed support right now.

So that's why he simply held out a hand to Kyle and turned his head away. Kyle stopped sobbing and looked at the hand. "I'm not going to keep my offer up forever," Tyler said. Kyle took the hand and pulled himself up, and hugged Brotato. Tyler stiffened for dislike of excessive physical contact, but slowly wrapped a hand around his friend's shoulder. "I don't forgive you, but I might as well help you," Tyler whispered.

"Good to hear it, Big Dummy," Kyle said, pulling away.

"Let's go home, we have a job to do in a week," Tyler announced, taking off.

Kyle soon followed suit, following Brotato. "What do you mean? Job?"

"Let's just say I'm going to have to play my cards right do that I don't get dragons and Herobrine on my bad side."

* * *

**A/N: HAI! Been a while, hasn't it? Well anyway, I rather like how this story is developing. What do you guys think that Tyler and Brandon are talking about with genderswaps? Eh? Well anyway, to Crystalline13, yes, I draw inspiration from coldstone. But tell me, how many fallen angel stories are around that aren't written in 15th century talk? Yeah, I don't like classics. The Creatures had a movie trip where they do accapella by literally screaming "AAH" in a car. Anyway, that's all for now, all I have to say is BAIIII!**


End file.
